


His Jealousy 吃工作的醋

by Setg2154



Series: 总裁兄弟AU短篇合集 [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154





	His Jealousy 吃工作的醋

沈昌珉摸进总裁办公室的时候，和他又是两周没见的郑允浩正因为大洋彼岸一位重要合作方的突然毁约心烦意乱。

 

这是一笔很重要的订单；占了这个季度营业额的百分之二十三。当前经济形势这么紧张，面对这样一张高额订单，他必须要拿出顶级的诚意。十五秒后，郑允浩已经决定要亲自跑一趟澳大利亚，如果他的诚意不足以挽回对方心意，那么他相信让对方明白书面合同受法律保护的后续约束力一定可以。

 

在深重地叹气后，他把电话夹在脸颊和肩膀之间，“备车，”他向听筒那头的秘书沉声命令，“十分钟后去机场。带崔律师同行。”

 

办公室另一端，沈昌珉无不惬意地倚在墙上，他看着已经进入备战状态的郑允浩以行军般的迅速和整洁收拾好了笔记本电脑和电源充电线。他的哥哥摆动着一双骨节分明、特别好看的手，把一沓纸质文件拢在了一起。而几乎是片刻之后，沈昌珉还没能好好欣赏郑允浩优雅的肢体协作，他称职的秘书立刻受到心电感应般进了门，帮他取走了电脑和文件。

 

秘书抱着满怀的东西，临了了才发现像是房檐上的石像鬼般一声不出、纹丝不动地埋伏在门边的沈昌珉。可怜的秘书被神情阴暗的沈副总吓了一跳，竟然忘记了打招呼；他怪异地看了沈昌珉一眼，然后就匆匆走开。

 

但郑允浩连这样一个眼神都不施舍给沈昌珉。

 

“临时有事，去一趟澳大利亚。顺利的话两天就回来。今天晚上的股东议会帮我出席一下。”

 

“好，没问题。”

 

郑允浩完全没注意到他弟弟声音中饱含的不满，正在趁着备车的空档用手机处理工作邮件。他仍然未曾看向沈昌珉。他只是低着头，敷敷衍衍地随口问道，“怎么来了？有话快说，交通很糟糕，会堵车的。”

 

“也没什么。”

 

“那就行。我走了。”

 

郑允浩的声音有点疲惫，显得其中不带任何感情波动。他依旧埋首在邮件里，好像他手机里埋着的工作像基督山的宝藏那样引人入胜、无穷无尽。他迈着一双长腿就要往办公室外冲，但在路过他弟弟时，郑允浩突然被一股不可违抗的力量被迫改变了行走方向，直直落进了沈昌珉怀里。

 

这样一来，他终于舍得抬头看向他弟弟的眼睛。在当他和沈昌珉对视了那么两秒之后，郑允浩几乎要笑出来。

 

昌珉显然对他的这几分钟的冷眼以待非常不满意，此时此刻那双鹿眼里正冒着光，像是闪烁着愤懑的火药。他揪着郑允浩的西装前襟，恶狠狠地咬着牙，即便他什么也没说，但这份沉默宣告的是如果郑允浩在临走前不给他个交代，他绝对会延续自己以往的钢铁意志，誓不罢休。

 

“你是和工作结婚了吗？什么时候？我怎么没收到请柬？”

 

 _哦。_ 郑允浩懂了，但他真的不明白昌珉怎么能 _吃工作的醋_ ？他弟弟直直望着他，这种视线中的胁迫力在旁人眼中看来估计只有一把上了膛的四点五可以相媲美；但沉稳的郑允浩不为所动——他仅仅有点无奈。郑允浩收好手机，胳膊抵住昌珉的胸膛，纡尊降贵一般在他弟弟的脸颊上落下一个蜻蜓点水的goodbye kiss。

 

“好了，让开。” 他们的视线在同一水平线上相遇，碰撞出火花。他对纹丝不动的沈昌珉皱起眉头，“我还要赶时间。”

 

毋庸置疑，向来胜券在握的郑允浩完全低估了他弟弟对他漠视态度应激反应的剧烈程度。郑允浩一走到门边便被沈昌珉拽住领带，一个旋身按在墙上深吻起来；他本该预料到他弟弟的爆发，毕竟沈昌珉在叛逆期时曾经因为太黏他——那年郑允浩十六岁，沈昌珉十四，后者竟然为了抗议郑允浩留学在即离家出走整整十天——而让他伤透脑筋。

 

现在，昌珉强健有力的手臂把他禁锢在墙面和自己坚实的胸膛之间，他的唇舌蛮横霸道地侵袭过来，堵住了郑允浩全部的口头抗议。昌珉喷出的热气铺天盖地地打在他脸上，郑允浩懵了，但还没彻底忘掉还要飞澳大利亚的事，他的两条胳膊横在年轻人身前，想要推开在自己赶时间的档口还要胡闹的弟弟，可下一秒，他的衬衣下摆被敏捷地从西裤中拉出来，一只手沿着缝隙就摸上了他的后腰。

 

突如其来的爱抚落在他格外敏感的皮肤上，郑允浩手臂上的力气当即就卸下了大半。他徒劳的用小臂推搡昌珉，但后者不动如山，而且落在他腰间的爱抚变本加厉地向上延伸，来到了他的胸前。在昌珉的手掌用力蹭过他的乳头、在他身上带起电流的同时挤进了郑允浩两腿之间，他的整个身躯都压了过来；他们两个紧密贴合，让郑允浩觉得空气都没了容身之所。

 

他半闭着眼睛，看向正在贪婪地舔吻他的年轻人，那双眼睛专注而热情，而磨蹭他胯下的那条大腿、揉捏他乳头的指尖带着与之相匹配的热诚，让他不由自主地喘息起来。只不过只有来不及吞咽的唾液溢出他们相交的唇齿，他的喘息则全然被沈昌珉吞吃入腹。他的弟弟饥饿地索求着他，像只恶狼，而郑允浩明白这份狂暴永远无法被驯服——

 

像一个天生的上瘾者，他永远无法抗拒其中危险的吸引力，正如同他此时无法抗拒这份热烈的渴求。

 

想到这个，郑允浩全身突然掠过一阵欣喜和战栗。他放弃了抵抗，合上眼睛，用双臂环住昌珉的脖子。他的脊背从墙壁上离开，胸膛更贴近推挤着他的那一副。郑允浩偏过头，用同等程度的贪婪回吻过去。

 

而沈昌珉，沈昌珉尽情地在他身上挥洒自己的支配和占有欲望。他的手从他哥哥丰满的胸前滑到柔韧的腰间，又滑到丰满的屁股上揉捏起来；他毫不客气地把他哥哥的软舌衔在牙齿里，色情地吸吮舔弄，直到他们因为需要呼吸，不得不彼此剥离。

 

沈昌珉喘着气，盛气凌人地俯视郑允浩。年长者早已重新靠在了墙上，他的喘息可比他弟弟的剧烈几分。郑允浩正在琢磨是不是自己坐办公室的时间太久导致肺活量下降，需要合理增加运动时间，而他的弟弟已经恢复了十分钟前溜进他办公室时的气定神闲，打趣地对他说：

 

“飞机上好好睡一下。在我亲你之前你的脸色白得像是刚从医院冰柜里爬出来，任谁看了都会先被你吓走半条命。”

 

沈昌珉最后恋恋不舍地捏了他屁股一下，从他身边退开了。

 

衣衫凌乱的郑允浩笑了。他感觉心跳过速，脸颊发烧，还有点腿软。

 

“好的，”他边整理衣摆边说，“好的，昌多拉。”

 

这之前在外面跑了两周的沈昌珉其实也很苍白疲惫，但他冲他哥哥的露出的微笑像是太阳般驱散了郑允浩心头的焦虑阴霾。

 

“那就行，”沈昌珉柔声说道，退出办公室门，“我走了。”

 

他道别中的温柔不舍仿佛教科书般让郑允浩挑不出一点毛病。当他凌乱的呼吸终于平复，郑允浩板了板脸，终于抚平了他无可自制地上扬的嘴角，朝公司楼下早就备好的车走去。

 

 

 

THE END.


End file.
